Kryptonite
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: Even Superman has a weakness. DanBlair. Slightly OOC. Bitter DanSerena and NateBlair. CHAPTER TWO UP NOW!
1. Starting Note

**Kryptonite**

**By: SoNotEmo aka Dezi**

**Summary:** Even Superman has a weakness. DanBlair. Slightly OOC. Bitter DanSerena and NateBlair.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warning:** This story contains things that may not be suitable for people under the age of fourteen. This contains mild language, sexual innuendo, mild violence, character-bashing, wrongful assupmtions, Dan/Blair in romantic situations, vaguely described infedility, spying, _Superman_ references, and mentions of one thing that shall not be revealed until Chapter Two. If any or all of these appeal to you, please go on reading. My disclaimer is below.

--

©Dezi. While I wrote everything above, the basis for it does not belong to me. I don't own _Gossip Girl_, Superman, or anything affiliated. I only own the strange universe that I have placed them in.


	2. Chapter One

**Kryptonite**

**By: SoNotEmo aka Dezi**

**Summary:** Even Superman has a weakness. DanBlair. Slightly OOC. Bitter DanSerena and NateBlair.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Starting Notes:** Okay, for the sake of this story, as much as it pains to me to say it (and boy does it) Georgina Sparks… she doesn't really… she's not here, okay!? Gosh, that was so hard to say because, well, Georgy kicks ass to like the eighteenth power. Totally.

Okay, so, a little insight, I rewrote this first chapter after seeing "Women on the Verge" (aka the episode that played tonight - May 12th - which was AMAZING!) for I didn't like the way the chapter was at first. In the end, I sent the rewritten one to my beta and she said it wasn't crap (YAY!!) so, here it is. This one is more like Dan's insight into his teenage years before diving into the second chapter, which is where the trouble begins. Don't worry though, not all the chapters will be set up like this as I really wouldn't like doing this. It would make the story too scatter brained and people wouldn't catch the main things they need to like when-never mind, shouldn't give away me plot. So, you may now read and review! Off into the chapter with you!

**Time Stamp:** Updated 5/14/08

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman, was a man wise beyond his years with more talent than even he recognized. He had the ability to be what he was - an outsider - and when he got sick of it, he could, well, float away basically. He had the choice to disappear completely and because of that he was like all the rest. Yet, he had the ability to do so without it being tracked back to him, ever. There were times when I wished I could have done the same. In fact, there were many times when I wish I could have done the same. And then there were other times, other times when I did just disappear, if only for a second, and they were all because of _her_. _

Her_ being the most manipulative, condescending, intolerable, despicable bitch in the history of the Upper East Side… well, maybe the second depending on where Georgina ranks. _She_ was the cause of so many arguments between my wife and myself that I can't even begin to count. No matter how much trouble she brought into my life, though, I'd never wish her out of it. She was always there, not specifically for me but just there. Like when me and Serena had that bad break in high school._

* * *

"Oh stop your blubbering, Cabbage Patch! She'll come back to you," Blair exclaimed finally getting sick of the pathetic lump that he had become during that time. Ever since the very ugly split of Serena van der Woodsen and Daniel Humphrey, the latter had turned into a wallowing pit of despair that was a pain to even be near. Why do you think he was no longer at the loft but rather stuck with Blair Waldorf at her penthouse? Technically it was her mother's but Blair liked to believe that never actually being there forfeits your ownership rights.

"How can you be so sure? She was everything, I'm sure of it. I'm now going to grow old with nothing but Cedric to keep me company," Dan said dramatically flopping down onto her bed once more. Had it been anyone other than Dan, she probably would have yelled at them for messing up what Dorota had spent so long working on and have kicked them out of her room; but, it was Dan, and, well, she had a soft spot for the Brooklyn boy.

"Gosh, you're worse than a PMSing Serena, and that's saying something," Blair said shutting him up effectively, "Now, you are going to forget my best friend for one day and have some fun even if I have to make you, Daniel Humphrey."

"And how on Earth are you going to do that?" Dan asked in a tone that made it seem like a neck roll and z-formation were what followed. Blair stayed quiet for a moment as she tried to think of what she could do. There were plenty of ways to get him to loosen up but seventy-five percent of those were illegal, ten percent were immoral, and the other fifteen percent she was not about to dawn on… or was she?

No! Of course not, she couldn't. Having some fun was not worth stabbing your best friend in the back for. Besides, how could she look at herself after sleeping with Dan? Then again, she had mastered going into the bathroom without looking at herself. It was part of her routine back when she was in recovery. Go in room, keep head down, avoid the toilet, shower, etc, etc.

She shook her head to keep herself on track. She needed to revive the sarcastic yet optimistic person hidden behind the damaged heart. She was sure he couldn't be as hurt as he acted. Sure, Serena was gorgeous, spunky, pleasant to be around, and a truly great human being, but really, she wasn't _that_ amazing. Oh, who was Blair kidding, she might as well just put an end to the kid's misery.

"Alright, Humphrey, you, you need to move on. It is the only way you can enjoy yourself. If you can't breathe without Serena, then you obviously have lost your sense of adventure recently. I am going to bring it back," Blair declared confidently

"The only way you could do that would be to rewind time," Dan stated

"Or, make it seem like time has gone back. Your life was never as good as it's about to get but, trust me, you'll be wishing it was," Blair said mysteriously. Dan was confused. What did she mean by that? The way she had said that made it seem like she was about to-his eyes widened considerably.

"Um, Blair, as well as you may mean, I don't think this is a good idea. Not like I don't appreciate it, I mean, you are pretty okay. Okay, more than okay but-"

"Dan, what _are_ you going on about?" Blair asked cutting off his rant

"Um, well… what?" Dan stuttered

"I was going to take you out on the town but, hey, if you'd rather spend the day here, that's fine with me. Of course, I do believe that the only reason you want to stay is because you think you'll get some action,"

"Whoa, Blair, that's not what I was-well, yes, it was, but not because-uhhh! I loathe you, I really do,"

She giggled softly and he froze considerably. Did she really just _giggle_? Blair Waldorf did not giggle. She was more sophisticated than that. She had told him that herself. He could distinctively remember the day she had said that. So, why was she suddenly laughing so childishly at something that wasn't even funny?

"So, Danny boy, what ever do you have in mind for the day?"

"Well, I was thinking I spend more time in a funky mood and you just be there to make sure I don't jump out of a window,"

"Ew, sounds very teenage wangsty and I refuse to be a part of your wangstapolooza. Come on, isn't there anything you'd enjoy doing that does not involve self-pity or sex?" she asked

"Talking to Serena would be nice," he said

"Fine!"

Blair reached for her phone quickly dialing Serena. She got the voice mail and both of them winced hearing Serena's new voice mail.

_"Hey, this is S. I'm not here right now because I'm probably out seizing the day without my _EX-_boyfriend, Dan. If this is him, _go die in a hole!_ If this is anyone else, please leave a message after the beep…. BEEP!"_

"Dan, remember how I said before that she'd take you back," Blair began closing her phone, "I don't think that's going to happen anymore,"

"Uhhh!"

Dan fell back onto the bed once more and covered his face from the florescent lighting. Nothing could make this day any worse.

Blair's phone rang with a text message and she looked to see that it was from Chuck. The two had put aside their differences a few weeks prior, and now were on speaking terms again. That was a very good thing.

**Hey, B, where you at? -C**

She quickly replied.

**At the penthouse with Cabbage Patch. -B**

**Why? -C**

**He's cool… usually. Too busy moping right now though. -B**

**Then cheer him up. -C**

**How? -B**

**There's one way to do so that I'm sure both of you would love, if you know what I mean. -C**

**I'm not sleeping with him! -B**

**Fine, don't release the tension you feel for the low-class, low-rent wannabe. Let him mope, then marry Serena and never let anything happen between you two. It's fine. You'll survive with the insatiable desire. -C**

…**Why did that just make sense to me? Not the feelings for Dan, of course because I totally don't like him, but like the rest. He is going to marry Serena one day…. Um. I got to go. -B**

**That's my girl! Remember to use a condom. -C**

When Dan looked back up from his position, he could see a very contemplative looking Blair staring at her cell phone in disbelief. Obviously, she was talking to Chuck again. That's the only time her face ever looked like that. Only time it ever looked really happy too. Dan hated to say it but the two were a match made in hell. It was only a matter of time until they realized it. Until that time, though, Dan was having fun watching their relationships fail. Especially Blair's, there was just something about seeing a single Waldorf walking solemnly through the halls that made him feel like the superhero he had always admired.

"So, Dan, you and Serena are definitely over?" Blair asked

"If the heel she threw at me yesterday is any sign, I'd say yes. Why?" Dan asked

"Because… well, I've been dying to do this," she said leaning over and capturing his lips with her own. Dan was shocked to say the least. How long had she been wanting to do that? Why on Earth did she want to kiss him? And, more importantly, why the hell wasn't he pulling back? Truthfully, the answer to the last one was pretty obvious. Dan may have been shocked but he wasn't stupid!

When oxygen became scarce, Blair pulled away from him. Both sets of eyes lightly fluttered open and looked at each other. There was silence. Then, there was laughter. Resounding like the splash of the water at the bottom of the waterfall, or the bowling ball at the end of the lane, the hilarity of the situation was astounding. Who would have thought that by the end of the day Dan could say he'd kissed the most beautiful brunette he had ever laid his eyes on? And that Blair would have actually made the first move with her best friend's ex of all people.

"Blair, why are we laughing?" Dan asked after a while

"I have no idea," Blair said, "Maybe it's because we just kissed,"

"Yeah, maybe,"

Dan let his mind wander and found that thoughts he had never really thought on before were coming to him. Suddenly, he couldn't shake the image of the sixteen-year-old girl dancing in the middle of a packed club during a sleepover. Suddenly, he couldn't stop hearing her precious laughter in his ears. Suddenly, he… he… he wanted her more than ever before.

Dan wasn't the only one with thoughts like that though. Blair was feeling like she was about to explode being so close to him and not doing anything. She wouldn't have kissed him had she known it'd make her want to do it again. She just thought that with one kiss, it'd settle her curiosity once and for all. Well, it did but not in the way she had hoped.

Quickly, as if the words couldn't leave her lips quick enough Blair gave a random thought a try.

"Oh, gosh, I'm going to be late,"

"Late? For what?" Dan asked

"Um… I… am meeting… Lily to discuss… floral patterns," Blair said

"Okay, I'll go then,"

Dan started scooping together his scattered possessions whilst Blair watched from the doorway of her bathroom. She didn't really need to go in there. She was simply going to put up a front for Dan to get rid of him before they did something they both regretted. However, wasn't regret - like beauty - in the eyes of the beholder? She could surely not see the shame and guilt, right? She could just ignore it along with her best friend. Wasn't Serena the one who said that's perfectly fine to keep secrets if the truth will hurt someone? Blair liked that motto already.

"You know, there's always room for one more, Humphrey," she said

He turned his head towards her and asked, "In your life or the shower?"

She looked contemplative again before saying, "Both," and going into the bathroom. She waited on the side of the door knowing good and well that not even Dan was that much of saint to say no. She waited, not for too long though. After all, who could resist Blair Waldorf?

* * *

_Ha, you couldn't even begin to imagine what happened that night. I wouldn't tell you either because that'd be a really stupid thing to do. It wasn't something I genuinely regretted as it was probably the only time I truly "fucked the world" and did what "my inner soul so greatly desired". Those were _her_ words not mine. They were pretty truthful though. Following that night, well, me and Serena got back together a week after that. I told her what I had done, she accepted that I had done so. I think that was mostly because I didn't tell her that I had gotten to second with her best friend of all people…. Okay, so, now I've exposed it completely. _She_ is Blair Waldorf who is like the little demon on my shoulder always telling me to do the wrong thing. In the same respect though, she tells me to do the right thing sometimes too. Confusing._

_So, as everyone predicted I did marry Serena van der Woodsen. I popped the question on the day of her college graduation. Brown always has their ceremony a week later than Dartmouth - yeah, we both got into our dream schools - and I surprised her with the best graduation gift a guy could give. His heart._

* * *

"Oh," Serena gasped.

"My," Lily looked at the ring.

"God," Blair looked at him.

"So, S, will you marry me?"

Serena couldn't find the words to say. It felt like someone had squeezed all the air out of her when the box came out. She couldn't trust her vocal cords. Instead, she just leapt out of her seat onto him showing him her answer instead. Dan had laughed at her methods but the other two didn't find it as humorous.

Lily found the entire ordeal to be extremely overwhelming. Wasn't it enough that her baby girl was graduating college? Why on Earth did she need to get married too? Lily couldn't take it as tears began flowing down her cheeks. Serena expected they were out of happiness like hers but they weren't. They were tears of anguish.

Lily looked exactly how Blair felt. Blair wasn't sure how much she liked the idea of Dan and Serena getting married. However, she wasn't afraid to admit that the reason for this was completely selfish and personal. She _was_, in fact, afraid to say that she was jealous. Jealousy was preposterous and, between me and you, green was _not_ Blair's color. She just didn't think the two meshed well enough together. Serena was lively and Dan was… Dan. She was positive that their marriage would end with one of their hearts in shambles. She was as certain of that as she was about Georgina and her more than just friendly feelings towards Serena. It was pretty damn obvious on both counts.

Despite the wishes of Lily and Blair, the wedding was in motion. The months of planning flew by. So much so that before any of them knew it, it was the wedding day. They say that on a person's wedding day, they should be freaking out and going insane. Serena says that no matter the day, you don't need to be. If only Blair would listen to Serena's wise words.

Serena van der Woodsen - soon to be Humphrey - watched with interest as her friend ran around like a chicken without its head. Blair was a bundle of nerves and anxiety as she did final preparation things. She was Maid of Honor after all. Just thinking of the title made Blair want to laugh. She felt like she was in _My Best Friend's Wedding_ or something. She had feelings for the groom, she suddenly wanted to hack the bride, and she knew deep down that she should have done something sooner. Yup, very MBFW.

"Okay, B, as my lovely Maid of Honor, it is your duty to make sure Dan has not run off. Usually, the best man would do so but Eric is busy keeping Mom from bursting into tears again," informed the blonde. Blair nodded understandingly even though she knew that sending her to see Dan was a bad idea.

Serena, who was oblivious to her best friend's latest love interest, gently pushed Blair out of the room and straight into Dan's metaphoric arms. Don't worry, readers, it wasn't long before Blair was in his actual ones.

The entire way down the halls of the church Blair cursed herself for ever accepting the stupid position. She should have just let them give it to Dan's little sister, Jenny. At least that girl didn't want to smother the bride with a pillow.

Blair rapped on the door lightly hoping that Dan wouldn't hear and she could walk away. He heard. He opened the door and she walked in nervously. She looked around the room and saw that it looked as if he prepping for her arrival moments before.

"What took you so long, Waldorf? I thought we'd have to start the wedding without you," Dan said

"I was busy," she stated

"With what?" he asked

"Avoiding you," she admitted sheepishly

"Now, why would you do that? I'm Dan Humphrey, not Chuck Bass,"

"I know and that's my problem! But, today is not a day for problems, it's a day for cheerfulness. I'm supposed to be here to tell you what a great life you and S will have and yada, yada, yada, but instead, I'm going to let you have one last taste of what you're giving up,"

Dan raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"You don't mean-"

"No, Daniel! Gosh, close your eyes and imagine yourself in the most serene environment you can think of. Where are you?"

"The loft,"

"Okay, now, the wedding ring on your finger is no longer there and you are not engaged. You can do anything you want to and, in fact, you are. You're doing the one thing you'd choose to do right now if Serena wasn't in your life. So, what are you doing?"

"Something reckless, stupid, and irresonpible," he said

"Like bungee jumping?" she probed

"No, less death threatening, more relieving," he corrected

"Okay, so, you're like getting a massage," she said

"No. It's more like…" Dan sat up on the bed and looked straight into her doe-like eyes in a way that no guy had ever looked in them before, "This."

Instantly, his lips were on hers and all signs of right and wrong flew from her mind. Could you blame her though? She'd been dying for that kiss for four years now, whether she knew it or not. She could figure why she wanted it now. There was something in the kiss that made her insides squirm and her mind reel. She couldn't even count how many beats per second her heart was going at that moment; it was going so fast. She'd only felt that way one other time in her entire life. Funny, the last time was with him too….

Dan couldn't believe what he was doing. He was kissing another girl on his _wedding day_. In less than one hour, he'd be a married man. Hadn't he gotten enough of the bachelor life at his horrible bachelor party? After having some little girl's ass waved in his face for twenty minutes, how could he even stand to look at another girl? Better yet kiss one? But he knew Blair wasn't just another girl. She was Blair Waldorf. What that meant the world would never really know, but if she kept kissing him the way she did, he'd gladly give up the rest of his life to the research.

The kiss continued until Dan's hands found their way to Blair's carefully curled, tightly drawn out auburn tresses. She jumped away from him terrified he had ruined what had taken at least two hours to perfect. The mirror on the side of the door was soon all Blair could look at as she examined her hair from every angle. Dan found that to be extremely humorous.

"What is so damn funny, Humphrey? You almost ruined my hair!" Blair screeched

"Well, sorry that my hands aren't stationary,"

Dan rolled his eyes.

"If only your lips were. Dan, you're marrying my best friend in maybe ten minutes. What were you thinking?" Blair asked

"About what I would be doing had Serena not been in my life," Dan said

"And what was that? Me? Well, don't flatter yourself, Cabbage Patch,"

Dan's eyes tilted upwards yet again.

"You know, I've noticed whenever you get frustrated or you pretend to dislike someone, you refuse to use their first name. You'll call them everything but, in hopes that it'll scare them off. You've done that for years. I'm going to take a guess and say you're frustrated. You don't need to be though, Blair. I was just making sure that what happened four years ago didn't change anything between us," he said

"And how was kissing me going to do that?" she hissed

"If we felt something, then obviously it changed something within us. If we didn't, then there's no chance I'm making a mistake by marrying Serena today," he said

She seemed to understand him completely, so, there was only one thing to figure out.

"So, um, did it, um, change anything? Did you feel anything, anything at all?" he asked

Blair wanted so desperately to scream yes and tell him everything she had been holding in, but for some reason she couldn't. Maybe it was because of her loyalty to Serena, or maybe it was because looking at him right then, she found he looked not like the clothed man he truly was but like a lost puppy trying to find his way. Serena would always be the light at the end of the tunnel, the home and security that he needed. She knew that. She just had to accept that all she'd ever be was the lady down the street who offered stale biscuits that would ultimately be the death of him. _She_ would be the death of him. It was with a heavy heart that Blair said what she thought he wanted to hear and what she wanted more than anything to take back.

"Hellz no, Humphrey. I mean, the kiss was okay, if you like kissing brick walls, but nothing more than that. And that night where we were hanging out was nothing more than just some friendly fun. Seriously, what's a shower between friends?"

"Um, sexual harassment,"

It was Blair's turn to roll her eyes then.

"Come on, Dan, time for you to get married,"

Looking at his watch, he found Blair to be right - as always. It _was_ time for him to get married. He just really had to hope that he wouldn't regret when he said

"I do,"

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Humphrey, you may kiss your bride,"

* * *

_Serena looked radiant that day. She was the spark she had always been with just a little added bonus. She approached me that night and asked how long we'd be in the marriage. I pledged to be with her forever. Little did I know, forever wasn't as long as it used to be. The first year of marriage was pretty cool. I even managed to get her something she loved for our one-year anniversary. It wasn't until two weeks after it that the problems started. September 13th, 2014 was a day I would never forget. For it was the day, life truly began._

* * *

© Dezi. While everything above was written by myself, the characters and the world they live in was not. I don't own Gossip Girl, _My Best Friend's Wedding_, or Superman. Sorry, for the confusion.

--

I would just like to say that reviews make my world go round and truly motivate me to write. Some people will read this and be all "Oh, then, I won't review and she'll still update anyway." Well, that's not totally true. Because if I don't know people are reading, I won't put it online. So, like, review and stuff.


	3. Chapter Two

**Kryptonite**

**By: SoNotEmo aka Dezi**

**Summary:** Even Superman has a weakness. DanBlair. Slightly OOC. Bitter DanSerena and NateBlair.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Starting Notes:** This is the second chapter of Kryptonite. It is five pages on my computer, and should have been here months ago. I'm sorry for the wait. I lost half of my chapter, and then had this horrible bout of writer's block. It cleared a bit today and I wrote like five chapters (total, not for this) in the time it allowed. Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for, and I'd like to thank everyone who's looking at this and stuck by me for the long wait. Hopefully the next one will be shorter.

**Time Stamp:** Updated November 30, 2008

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

_"I cannot believe I made that mistake… again!" she exclaimed flailing atop her bar stool for a moment._

_"Chill, Waldorf. I'm sure it was nowhere near as bad as you make it out to be," he assured her._

_"You weren't there, Chuck. It was pretty bad. We almost… well, you know."_

_"Yes, I do know, and I must say I am appalled! You'll put out for married men, but not me."_

_"Chuck! Gosh, stop joking around."_

_"Who said I was joking?"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uhhh."

Blair Waldorf rolled over in the bed exhausted and thoroughly hung-over. She felt like a bus hit her last night. It certainly would explain the pounding all over her body. She moved to sit up and stretched out glancing at her surroundings. She wasn't home. Still, the room looked familiar, a little too familiar. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and went over to the front of the suite flipping on the light switch. As the lights came on, Blair regretted her decision. Bright lights and massive headaches did not mix well together. The lights served their purpose though. She could then see the room and recognize it as the room of her favorite asshole, Charles Bass. He didn't seem to be there. Smart move seeing as she was a bitch when she wanted to know something. And Blair Waldorf wanted to know three somethings. Like, why was her head killing her? Why the hell she was in his room? And, above all, what the fuck happened the night before?

It was a surprise she could come up with such questions with her body in its current state. She felt horrible physically which made her feel the same emotionally. She felt drained, and she hadn't even been awake more than ten minutes. It was official; he had done something to her. She hated to think that way, but it _was_ Chuck Bass. She walked slowly back to the bed and sat down. It was then she noticed a note lying atop the pillow. She lifted it up and felt her blood run cold.

"_Glad you finally settled, B, whether you chose to… or not. _

_P.S. you really _should_ be careful who you trust_."

Obviously, the note was from Chuck. Who else would leave an f'ing note in the room for her to wake up to? Suddenly, she felt wrong and dirty as if she'd done something she shouldn't have the night before. She couldn't take the feeling. She needed to… escape. Yeah, that was it. Ignoring her headache, she crossed to the front of the suite - the second time she'd done so by the way - and flung open the door. She rushed out and crashed straight into another person with a very familiar frame.

"Ahh!" Blair squealed as her back hit the wall, "Oh, it's just you."

Dan Humphrey lightly shook his head, giving her a look, "Yeah, just little old me. Is that a problem?"

"I'm not quite sure," she said blinking a few more times than she needed to.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I-I don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Last night, all I can remember is hanging out… with you."

"Do you recall what happened when we were hanging out?"

"Oh, you mean when…. Yeah, I remember."

"Then what do you forget?"

"Basically everything after that," she admitted.

"Well, I'm sure it's fine. Wait, where did you just come from?" he asked.

"Chuck's suite," she said.

"Oh, that's good, for a second I thought someone might have taken advantage of you," he said.

"I think someone might have though," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"I found this note," she handed the piece of paper she was holding to him, "There's no sender but I think it was-"

"Chuck. I'm going to kill that no good, low-life, son of a Bass," he said

"Wait, now, it's not for sure. It could have been someone else."

"Then why would you be in his room? In his bed? With a horrible note waiting?"

"It's just, he's not bad enough to do that."

"It's not like he hasn't done it before," Dan hissed.

"Yeah, but not to me. He wouldn't force me into something," Blair said.

"Then who did it, Blair? Nate?"

"I strongly doubt Nate would come after me when I was indisposed."

"And I strongly believe Chuck would."

"But what if it wasn't Chuck?" she insisted once again.

"What if it was, Blair?" he asked.

What if it was? What would she do? She'd probably hate him with every fiber in her being for the next fifty-seven years. Chuck was one of her best friends. If he had done anything to her like _that_, she could never forgive him. Never.

Dan watched Blair silently knowing it was finally sinking in. He probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but the situation wasn't one for moving slowly. If Blair had been taken advantage of, they'd need to deal with all the issues it could cause quickly and effectively. The only question was whether or not Blair would do so willingly. He knew Blair's past with Chuck. Hell, everyone on the Eastern half of the United States knew that Blair had a past with Chuck. One could see it on their faces whenever they were together. The tiniest tug of the lips upwards when the other walked back from whoever they were talking to previously, the inaudible sigh of relief when they hit the dance floor together instead of apart; the signs were all there. How could Chuck do such a thing?

"Dan," Blair's voice was weak. She obviously was still unsure. "Take me home, please."

"Sure thing, Blair," Dan said. He threw an arm around her shoulders leading her away from room 1812.

It wasn't for another hour that the subject of the night before arose again. The two were just arriving back at Blair's little apartment and they came across Serena who had been waiting impatiently for Blair to return from wherever she had been. Finding the brunette with her husband wasn't exactly what the blonde expected upon hearing the elevator doors open considering what had happened between the two previously.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Serena asked jokingly

"Serena, not now," Blair said shaking her head and pushing past her friend. Serena watched her confused.

"Dan, what's going on?" Serena asked more seriously this time, Dan looked at Blair who shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just escorting Blair home," Dan said

"Why though? Why on Earth would you be escorting Blair home? Especially after the little fit you threw last night," Serena asked

"Fit?" Blair looked up interested

"Oh, yeah, I came home and asked if he'd heard from you and he went on this mad rant about you. He said he'd definitely not know where you were because he couldn't even stand you and all this other crap. Then, I asked if he was okay and he stormed out of the house saying 'since when have you noticed'. It was a full-on eleven on the weirdness scale," Serena said.

Blair looked at Dan knowing it was from the aftermath of their incident. She should have known better than to let him stay there after that happened. Whenever something happened Dan didn't exactly understand, he had a little freak-out and ended up having to get help from either Blair or Serena to fix it. Evidently, he flipped on Serena the night before.

"Can we just ignore that please?" Dan asked avoiding Blair's gaze

"Dan, I don't think we can," Serena said, "Where are you these days? I've been trying to speak to you for a while and whenever I feel like we're connecting again something happens and you disappear. I want to know what's going on. Why were you in such a bad mood yesterday?"

"I wasn't in a bad mood. I was just… gosh, Serena, can we _please_ have this talk elsewhere, with different company?" Dan asked motioning towards Blair lightly with his head

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of Blair. She's my best friend," Serena said

"Yes, the best friend, hm, we can just see all the problems that has brought up over the years," Dan said stepping away from the girls

"Hey! That was uncalled for," Serena said

"And so is this talk, Serena. I'm fine, you're fine; we are all _fine_! Now, can we focus on more important matters?"

It was supposed to be a question. It didn't sound like one though.

Both women noticed there was a bit more than an edge to Dan's words. Only one knew exactly why. However, she wouldn't say anything. She could not let Serena know about anything that happened the day before. If she did, gosh, she'd never hear the end of it. And, Chuck would probably be dead. Great, she did it again! Why did she keep saying Chuck as if it came so naturally to think he was the attacker? Well, he did-no! She had to stop. He wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't… could he?

"B, you okay?" Serena asked noticing the conflicted expression on her friend's face. Blair's eyes darted between Serena and Dan worriedly,

"Um, yeah," Blair said unconvincingly

"Are you sure? You sound a little shaken," Serena noted

"I'm fine, S. I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night," Blair lied

"Oh, well, come on, I'll help you get ready for a day of relaxation then," Serena said brightly

"Actually, um, do you think I could talk to Dan for a second? While you run me a bath?" Blair asked hopefully, Serena's smile dropped a bit, but she quickly replaced it.

"Sure, Blair, I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes, and I'll see you," Serena looked at Dan angrily, "later tonight where we will have that chat, understood?"

"Yes, dear," Dan said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Serena left the room leaving Blair and Dan alone as usual. Dan glanced around waiting for Blair to speak, whilst Blair stayed rooted to her spot on the couch quietly. Talking to Dan was something she never usually had a problem with. At that point in time, though, she found many issues with just forming the words she needed to say. She had to tell him that although it made perfect sense, she wouldn't agree to it have being Chuck. She had to tell him that even though she hated the theory, she'd go on with whatever he wanted her to do. And, above all, she had to tell him to stop being such a sarcastic, inclusive ass towards Serena. Now, how did she say all that?

"Blair, you said you wanted to talk," Dan pointed out sounding much more patient than he did moments before, "Can you do so?"

"Dan, I-I get what you were saying, okay? I know it's a serious issue, but I'm not going to say that it was one of my best friends who did it. He may be a Bass, but that doesn't mean he's not good somewhere in that scarf-clad form. I'll do whatever you want me to do. However, Chuck will not be blamed, okay?" Blair asked, Dan wanted to speak against it but knew there'd be no point. He nodded.

"Yeah. Anything else?" he asked

"Yes. Can you maybe be a bit better towards Serena? She may be a bit, well, Serena-ish, but she deserves a bit of kindness," Blair said

"Alright, I won't blame Chuck and I'll be a better husband. If that is all, I'd like to retire to my lamp," Dan joked

"Oh, Genie, I believe I have one last wish," Blair said

"And that would be?"

"I wish… I wish that for one day every month, we put aside who we are, where we're from, who we're with, and just be me and you," Blair said honestly, Dan slowly smiled as he saw the sincerity in her comment.

"Your wish is my command," Dan said before turning and leaving the penthouse. Blair sighed before going upstairs to brave the evil of the inquisitive blonde that awaited her.

* * *

The second the bathroom door opened, Blair wanted nothing more than to turn around. She was hoping that maybe Serena would have went into her bedroom. Nope. Serena had drawn the bath, then sat herself on the edge of the tub waiting. When Serena saw Blair, she dropped the smile she was wearing downstairs.

"B, what is going on?" Serena asked seriously

"What do you mean? I need a bath. I did not have too good of a night last night," Blair answered truthfully

"I mean with Dan. He's been acting weird. And, only where you're concerned. Did you do something? Something to Dan to make him act so funny?"

"What could I have done? And why do you suspect it was me? Maybe he's just pissed at you for some reason," Blair suggested

"For what could he be mad at? I'm the perfect wife!" Serena stated

"Maybe that's it. He likes spontaneity. You've been lacking in that department lately, S. He could just be hitting that mid-life crisis," said Blair

"He's not even thirty,"

"And? Harold was forty when he hit his. It just happens when it happens, Serena,"

"I just want to know the truth, Blair. Did anything happen between you and Dan, ever?" Serena questioned. Blair hesitated to answer, trying to figure what to say in response to that.

"There was one thing, but it was forever ago," Blair said

"How long is forever, Blair?" Serena asked doubtfully

"June 2008," Blair responded instinctively

"You mean after our break?"

Serena was awestruck.

"During," Blair admitted.

"You guys didn't…"

Her sentence fell off.

"No, we didn't, S. And, we regretted it ever since," Blair assured.

"Not sleeping together? Or doing whatever you did together?"

Blair couldn't help but want to answer that question truthfully. How much trouble would she get in if she just told Serena that she was practically in love with her husband?

"The last one. I have no idea what we were thinking," Blair lied

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Serena asked

"Would it really have mattered in any positive way back then? Come on, with all the drama surrounding friends and boyfriends, it was unnecessary," Blair explained, Serena nodded with a sigh

"He's just been acting so weird. He's inclusive and I just don't know what it'll take to get the guy I was in love with back again," Serena said

"Does that mean you're falling _out_ of love with Dan?" Blair asked intrigued. Serena looked away.

"Whatever I say won't leave this room, right?" Serena checked, Blair nodded quickly, "Dan will always be my first love. These days, though, I'm not sure he's my _true_ love. It's like he's changed. He used to be my little writer, my Superman. Now, he's just always wrapped up in whatever it is he does for hours at a time in his study. I had them put in that room as a joke, B. It's the only place he ever is anymore. I can't even remember the last time we spent a whole day together. He's always whisked away for something or another. I'm starting to think he might be having an affair."

Blair froze. Dan Humphrey and affairs just did not go together. And, she was pretty sure a few kisses here and there didn't count as affairs. But, what if it did? What if kissing Dan meant she had broken the best friend code of conduct? It couldn't be too serious, this void between Serena and Dan, that Blair had to change her friendship with him. Then again, if Serena was noticing, then something definitely was wrong.

Blair could feel Serena's gaze on her, and had to force herself to laugh.

"Dan in an affair? Yeah right!" she exclaimed, still laughing, "Like anyone else could be interested in Humphrey."

Serena didn't look reassured.

"B, if you knew what I knew about Dan, you wouldn't be so sure," Serena said. Blair rose an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you know that I don't know?" Blair asked

"First of all, Dan's always been a man of many talents. One of which even the great Chuck Bass could be envious of," Serena explained vaguely.

"What do you-oh..."

Blair looked down. She knew that one already.

Serena continued, "Another is that during our break you weren't the only girl he kissed. He hit on quite a few girls during that break. Jenny told me. And, I once caught him with someone, other than me. It wasn't bad. He was at this little place a little while out of town. The place was dark and he was with this woman, gorgeous, great curves. The way he looked at her…. B, I cried just looking at his face."

"Do you remember the name of the place?" Blair asked shakily. Serena nodded.

"Chemistry Cafe, a little known bar six miles west of town," recited the blonde. Blair looked down again. She was hoping Serena said some other place.

"Why did you cry?" Blair asked

"The look on his face just showed this unadulterated adoration and love. The saddest part was that I haven't seen that look angled towards me in such a long time," Serena shared. Blair sighed, scooting closer to her friend. She took Serena in her arms just as the blonde let out a gentle cry. Blair couldn't help but think of how she was a good friend on the outside, horrible one on the inside. A good friend never would have felt a little jolt when Serena mentioned how little attention she was given. A good friend never would have to control the urge to smile hearing about cheating husbands. But, a good friend would be dying to ask the husband all about the accusations. A good friend would be a great friend for finding out. And, Blair always did strive to go above and beyond.

"I'll talk to him later, S," Blair proposed, "I'll see what he says about this bar and mysterious women with great curves."

It wasn't a lie, she would see. Just not for the same purpose that Serena hoped.

"Okay, Blair. And, thanks, you're awesome," Serena said.

_So awesome that I'm trying to steal your husband_, Blair thought.

"I know," Blair mumbled.

She wondered for a moment about Serena's earlier reference and a comment that Dan made once. He had said: "Every man, super or not, has a weakness."

_So, what's Dan's?_

* * *

©Dezi. While I wrote everything above, the basis for it does not belong to me. I don't own _Gossip Girl_, Superman, or anything affiliated. I only own the strange universe that I have placed them in.


End file.
